


Lipstick Stains

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [31]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lingerie, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furia distracts Troy before work one morning to the tune of some unforeseen consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a Text From Last Night prompt from Pierceaholic: For Furia/Troy: (516): It was just pointed out to me in a meeting that there is a lipstick stain on my crotch.

**Lipstick Stains**

Troy loved to interfere with Furia's morning routine. Sometimes it would start right out of the shower, his or hers. Other times he went for more subtle. 

Waking up before his alarm even went off had some advantages, he thought as he stood at the closet watching her as he absently buttoned the lavender dress shirt. He knew the stockings were silk without even asking and the only things that stood about the tanned shading that perfectly matched her skin tone was the purple ribbon crisscrossing the seam all the way up the back of her leg. It started and ended in small purple bows. His eyes tracked the way her hands moved so precisely up her legs. 

"See something you like?" she asked in a husky tone.

Troy's eyes snapped to her face. She wore a grin that told him early rising or not he was going to be late. After snapping that second stocking in place, she turned toward him and set her hands on her hips, which she cocked just so. 

"Do you?" she repeated.

The deep royal purple silk was adorned with bits of black lace, deepening the color and offering the most enticing sight. Of course even in coveralls wearing that smile with that prurient gaze still would have had him half hard. As it was he had been there before he was caught.

"Always. Are the stockings new?" Troy aimed for conversational and casual. 

Her hips turned slightly showing off that ribbon again. "Why yes they are? Thank you for noticing."

Furia had not moved an inch. She just stared at him, daring him. 

"They are very cute."

That earned him a second or two of a frown. "Cute?" she challenged in that same intoxicating tone. "Here I was thinking they might do more than make you smile." 

He exhaled sharply when her chin dipped with the little hint of a pout; when she looked up at him through those long lashes, Troy swallowed hard. For half a second he tried to remember if there was anything vital happening before lunch, but it was futile he had no idea what his schedule held past what he was about to do.

As he tugged the half-buttoned oxford, Furia's desirous grin returned in full force. "I thought you were going in early."

Troy shrugged as he made up the sparse distance in a matter of steps. "I've got something much more pressing to do at home this morning," he mumbled before he claimed her mouth in a deep kiss. 

It broke with his moan as her palm pressed between them, rubbing the length of him through the light natural linen trousers. "Oh my! I guess you did think they were more than cute," she teased, nipping at his bottom lip while her other hand rubbed at the back of his neck. "And Cielito, you know that I'd love nothing more than to hold you hostage in this bed all day. But if I recall correctly, you mentioned a very important client coming in this morning. Something about stealing him away from the competition and the like." 

Troy groaned against her shoulder which he'd been nipping and pecking while his hands moved over her back ethereally. Her firm touch and that devious voice of hers pressed his fading resolve. The teasing helpfulness made him wonder if this was going to be his payback for that edging denial thing a few days prior. 

Before he really knew what happened, he bounced against the mattress. Troy's hands found Furia's thighs as their lips met again. The teasing rock of her hips made him wonder if he wasn't right after all. Her nails scratched down his chest as she slinked away. 

"Where are you going?" he asked with a tone that bordered on desperate when he leaned up on his elbows.

She said nothing, just let the sound of his zipper falling filled the void in place of an answer. That determined smirk spoke volumes. Furia had him in hand in a moment, wriggling his aching cock free of his boxers.

Her tongue dragged against the base, greedily. Troy let his head fall back in a gutteral outcry as she took him into her mouth. Her lips and tongue teased at the tip then suddenly a breath of cooler air shocked his overheated skin before sinking deep into the heat of her again. Between the pressure and playfulness of her tongue, and that gentle feeling of suction she brought Troy to the edge in no time. 

When his chin dropped to his chest, his hazel eyes meeting hers as his hips twitched with the motion she set, Furia hummed. That minute sign, that clever tremble brought him over. As he came, Troy kept his eyes on hers, or tried to, they might have closed for an instant before he reestablished that connection amidst a few incoherent signs of his satisfaction.

He shivered when she pressed a sweet kiss on the tip then tucked him away. It took him a minute, but he sat up before she slipped away, pulling her back toward him and onto his lap. The hint of himself on her lips and in her kiss was intoxicating.

"I love you," he said, cupping her cheek and pressing his forehead against hers.

Another contented little hum rattled in her chest. "I love you, too, which is precisely why I couldn't send off to win someone's favor all wanton and aching," she chided, running her fingers through his hair trying to undo any unintentional disheveling. "Speaking of, you need to hurry up." She patted his chest and pecked him again quickly.

**\---**

 "I don't think he's going to tell you what you want to know, Boss," Pierce noted with a glance between them back toward the guy duct taped to a chair. 

"Oh, I beg to differ," she said rather darkly. "Besides I've already gotten blood on my shoes. No reason to hold back now."

Pierce sighed roughly and shook his head.

When the vibration started it drew her attention from the snitch to the table. Scooping up her phone she found the message quickly. And in an instant she howled with pure and utter glee.

"You doing all right there?" her lieutenant asked. His brows pulled lowly over his eyes, he eyed her carefully.

"Oh,  _I'm_  fine," she replied. Then Furia turned the phone so he could read the message as well.  _It was just pointed out to me in a meeting that there is a lipstick stain on my crotch._

"Oh! Damn! Tell me you noticed that before he left?"

Furia shook her head.

Pierce's fist went straight to his mouth with the thought of it. "Mr. Straight-Laced got thrown."

"And it gets better. He was doing presentations all morning, trying to land a new client."

His eyes widened, as did his grin, and Furia noticed him bite his index finger just a bit.

Furia's smirk took on a sinister note when she composed a reply text. 

 _Pictures,_  she typed and hit send.

_What?_

_If it's not my shade, I'll need the picture to find the right secretary to intimidate._ Send.

_Goddamnit, Furia. You know it's your shade. I'm just lucky I keep a spare suit at work._

_On second thought can you send me shots of that._

_The suit?_

_Of course not. Of you changing._

_Dinner is on you tonight. XOXO._

_I thought after last time you didn't want to do that human table thing again, given the sushi debacle, but if you say so,_  she texted in reply, doubting he would respond, which he didn't. She set her phone back on the table and returned to the task at hand.


End file.
